


Room Service

by Miizurichan



Category: Code: Realize, Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Suggestive Themes, v mild drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impey had been away in America for three months. That had been enough time for Germain to realize he wasn't satisfied with how things were. The very day it passed three months without seeing each other, Germain was in for a huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really been one for otome games in the past, but I learned of Code Realize, one of the best otome games i've ever laid eyes on to be honest. And then I naturally just had to fall for the hot idiot engineer redhead with long hair. and the lavender haired old fart. OHWELL.  
> Also this is just mature for safetly but there's nothing explicit!  
> Either way I just had to write about them, so here it is!  
> Enjoy!

When Impey first had left for America, he thought he would be fine. He had never been one for feeling so dependant of someone, so he didn't think he'd feel that lonely. Naturally he would miss the cheerful redhead, but he had never anticipated feeling the way he was currently feeling. 

It had been three months since he had seen Impey now, and two months ago he himself had gone to France for business. Germain figured it was a sort of coping as well, to have something to do while awaiting Impey's return. Well, unless he missed Impey's return by being in France, that was. 

He didn't like admitting that everything felt sort of empty, because he didn't like feeling so dependant of another person. He had lived too long for that, or, that's what he thought. Maybe he was, wrong, he wasn't sure. 

What he did know, however, was that Impey was like the sun to him, a light in his life. A light that warmed and lit up the empty space he had called his life and decorated it with the prettiest of colours. 

Germain snorted lowly into his cup of tea as he raised it to his lips. He could barely believe what he himself was thinking. He didn't understand why being without a person for three months was supposed to be a big deal for him, when he had been alone for so much longer without missing anyone. 

Germain didn't miss her, or any of the others he had lent his mansion to. He knew they would all be fine, and move on with their lives in some fashion. However, he couldn't get Impey out of his head. 

It was fine the first month, but after that he had just began to wonder just when he was coming back. That was also when he had decided to go to France both to clear his head and to have something to do. 

He supposed it had something to do with the relationship he shared with Impey, but he and Impey had never specified what they were to each other. He knew their relationship could be described as lovers, but he wasn't sure if that was even what they were. 

The longer he was without Impey near him, the more he did realize he wanted to know what they truly were for each other. Germain was almost certain he had fallen in love with Impey, but he had never told him so. However, now, he wished he could tell him. 

It was a set of odd feelings for Germain, and as he watched the sun rise properly over the rooftops in France, he felt as though he could give into the feeling of needing to see Impey as soon as possible. 

Putting his teacup down, Germain raised a hand to rub lightly over his temples and cross his legs the other way. 

A sudden knock to the door reminded him of the room service he had called for just a bit earlier. "Come in." He called, in French, and heard the door open after a key had unlocked the door. As the soft sound of the wheels on the trolley were heard in the hotel room, Germain was reminded of the hunger he had forgotten about while being lost in his thoughts. Despite that, he did not feel like rushing the person who brought him his food. He had seen there were many new workers in the hotel when he arrived. 

Instead, he simply sat still and gazed out of the window on the sun that came higher and higher. His attention was taken from the window as clothes rustled and something solid clinked to the floor. 

Although the sounds made him feel suspicious, he picked up his teacup and rose from his seat to see just what was going on. 

As he turned around and looked at the person who had brought him his food, he stiffened and did nothing as his hands went so slack from shock that his teacup went straight to the ground and shattered into pieces. 

"O-oi, Germain, you dropped-" The owner of the voice both sounded and looked shocked, but Germain had a flat palm raised, as if to tell the man facing him to stop. 

"First, why are you here? Second, why in the seven hells and heavens are you naked, Impey?" Germain doesn't sound mad or anything of the sort, but Impey can still sense a hard undertone as he spoke. 

"Eeh, I just wanted to surprise you?" Before Impey could stop himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth, more in the form of a question than anything else. His brows furrowed slightly as he looked at Germain with an increasingly embarrassed expression. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Germain sighed softly. "Well, you certainly managed that. You would have managed that, even without getting naked." 

Germain would definitely be lying if he said he didn't want to just take one peek, but this was hardly the time for things like that. 

Impey simply shrugged and rolled the trolley over to the huge bed in the hotel room. "You say that, yet you purposely refuse to look anywhere but my face." Throwing himself face first down on the bed, Impey sighed and visibly relaxed. "I've been on a boat for days you know, it was just by chance I even got to know you were in France." Impey rolled partially over on his side and supported his head on his hand. 

"Just forget all plans for today, strip, and eat in bed with me." 

The request sounded innocent enough, but Germain didn't want to give in too soon. He wondered if it was because he worried the redhead would see through his emotions, but he doubted it. 

"I have to clean up the teacup you made me drop and break first, Impey." He purposely made it so that he sounded as exasperated as he felt. As happy as he was to see Impey, there was something weird about it all. 

Without wasting any more time, Germain started to clean up the broken cup on the floor carefully. He was entirely aware Impey was watching him, but he had grown not to care too much about being stared at. 

"Impey, who told you I was in France?" Germain still didn't look at Impey who laid in the bed watching him, concentrating on not injuring himself on the pieces as he picked them up. 

"Cardia did. We've sent some telegrams back and forth. You know how she is." Impey watched Germain pick up the shards but was struck with surprise as Germain had walked over to the bed and leaned over him. 

"Is that...nevermind." Almost as soon as he had gotten that close, Germain had pulled away and walked to put the shards in the trash. He stood still there for a moment, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

What was this feeling in his chest? Impey was finally here, he should have been happy, yet, he didn't feel as happy as he as he had expected to feel. Was it because of what he had thought of earlier? And just what was it he was about to ask Impey before? 

With a small frown, Germain opened his eyes to stare at the floor. Impey was going to drive him mad if this continued. 

"Germain? Is something wrong?" The worried tone of Impey's voice made Germain turn around to face the other man. Impey was now sitting on the bed with a corner of the duvets thrown over his lap and a worried look on his face. "You know, if you don't want me here, I won't be mad if you tell me." 

That was the final straw, this was getting ridiculous. 

Walking back over to the bed, Germain had stared down at Impey who looked surprised but still worried. "It's not that I didn't want you here, Impey. It just surprised me." He reached out to cup Impey's face but only got a pout and a frown in return. 

"You can lie and put on a face for everyone, Germain, but that doesn't work too much with me anymore. You're lying and you know it. There's something more you ain't telling me." Impey put his hands over Germain's and removed them from his face. The short, somewhat pained expression that danced across Germain's face only lasted a second, but Impey still caught it. "Just tell me." Looking up at the other male, Impey slowly pulled off Germain's gloves for him and made quick work of his jacket, vest and shirt before pulling him down over himself. "Please." 

Germain let's himself relax onto Impey's warm chest, yet he said nothing. Another sigh escaped his lips as he felt Impey rub his face gently onto the top of his head. Impey's hands wandered down his bare back and to the hem of his pants where they slid under the fabric to pull it off. 

Raising his hips a bit to make it easier for Impey to fully undress him, Germain kept his head down to make sure the redhead wouldn't be able to see his expression. "What are we doing, Impey? What are we, to each other?" 

The questions seemed to catch Impey off guard as his hands stopped halfway down Germain's thighs. "Germain...What's all this about? There was never any issues before." 

Impey's answer made Germain sit up straight and look down at him. "There were always issues, Impey. These three months without you has opened my eyes." His voice was steady as he spoke. Even as he reached down to yank his pants the rest of the way off, his voice didn't waver at all. 

"I do not want to play around. You understand? I am too old to play around like a teenager. So tell me, Impey, what are we? Do you love me?" 

It wasn't often Germain felt nervous, but right now he was definitely sure his pulse was rising the longer Impey took to answer him. He didn't like this at all. He felt vulnerable, and that, was one of the few things Germain never wanted to feel. 

Germain closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Is this moment would just pass quickly, maybe his heart wouldn't be hurting too much. 

With his eyes closed, Germain could only feel Impey sit up and wrap his arms tightly around his nude waist. He mumbled something incoherently against Germain's neck and held him even tighter against himself. 

Wrapping his arms around Impey's neck, Germain opened his eyes and looked down at the mop of red hair. "I did not catch that, Impey. What... did you say?" 

Taking a deep breath, Impey leaned back a bit to tilt his head up toward Germain. "I said, Of course I love you." 

Germain felt like his heart was going to stop. He felt like he was sitting on a cloud. It was silly, but Germain felt incredibly giddy. "You love me? Are you sure?" 

Despite feeling like his questions were silly, he felt like he needed to know. Close to three months of pondering about this, really just made him feel like he needed reassurance, needed to know everything. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Impey smiled softly and flipped them over so Germain was laying on his back on the bed. "Since you're asking me this, I suppose it's safe to assume you love me too?" 

Impey had a glow to him that Germain had never seen before. Perhaps he too had felt the same way? That their loosely based relationship wasn't enough anymore, that they both needed something more, something steady from each other. Germain really wondered, because he was ready to settle down. 

Instead of answering, Germain threaded his fingers through Impey's thick, red, loose hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Impey responded immediately, kissing back and sneaking a hand under Germain's head to rub at the short hairs there, knowing exactly what that did to the lavender haired man. 

Impey was thankful for the heightened senses that came with being a vampire, as he could clearly hear the tiny groan that rumbled through Germain's throat. The back of his head had always been sensitive, something he had learned about on accident. 

Germain had, since the first time they kissed, thought Impey's lips were made to fit his own and now after three months apart, Germain was putty under Impey's movements. Yet, he couldn't just lay there and do absolutely nothing. 

As he untangled his fingers from Impey's long hair, he pressed two fingers on each hand down against the start of Impey's spine and dragged them slowly down along the curve of his spine as far as he could reach. 

The audible groans that pressed past Impey's lips made Germain chuckle against their locked lips. As he did the same again, only up Impey's spine, the redhead had groaned out a curse against his lips before deciding to bury his head in the crook of Germain's neck. 

Neither of them were sure why Impey's spine was so pressure sensitive like this, but Germain was sure neither of them were going to complain. Wasn't like his sensitive head made that that much sense either, but there was no point dwelling on it when they could have fun instead. 

As Germain stopped playing along Impey's back, the latter had started kissing along his shoulders and collarbones before he had leaned up on his elbows. His loose hair almost formed a sort of curtain around him and Germain. 

"I think we're going to skip food and go straight to the dessert. We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" 

"That we do, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested I even have a blog for them, ahah oops.


End file.
